1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for carrying out addition reactions and particularly to anionic addition and condensation reactions through the generation of hydrocarbon carbanions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theoretically, almost any anionic addition reaction could be carried out as long as a nucleophilic molecule and a substrate molecule are present. The present state of the art, however, limits reactions to materials containing specific functional groups. The Michaels condensation, for example, carried out in conventional solvents is limited to very acidic nucleophiles (pK.sub.a 's of 10 - 25) and substrates such as .alpha., .beta. unsaturated ketones.
It is the object of this invention to provide a process which will greatly extend the type or types of compounds that will participate in addition or condensation type reactions.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a process whereby very weakly acidic materials may serve as nucleophiles in condensation or addition reactions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process whereby simple hydrocarbons may serve as substrates in condensation and addition reactions.
These and other objects will appear more clearly from the detailed specification which follows.